Bunker, soutient-gorge et compagnie
by Mia Suzuki-sama
Summary: Lucifer et Michael sont sortis de la Cage et devenus humains. Ils vivent donc au Bunker. Et, parfois, Charlie vient regarder Game of Thrones pendant que Castiel écrit sur le plâtre de son grand-frère. Oh, et parfois, Dean retrouve des soutient-gorges qui n'ont rien à faire là, mais il préfère ne pas y penser. / UA!bunker, n'a aucun sens précis dans ce plan de l'existence.


Rien ne m'appartient, c'est n'importe quoi, c'était drôle.

Référence à Game of Thrones, In the Flesh, Hannibal. Risque de très légers spoilers.

Luv.

* * *

><p>Au début, ils ne pouvaient pas rester dans la même pièce sans se sauter dessus pour se rouer de coups.<p>

Sam et Dean s'acharnaient à les séparer, désespoir sans nom pour l'aîné Winchester qui rêvait de leur planter une lame dans le torse ou une balle dans la tempe. Toutefois, son frère, défenseur des connards depuis 1983, n'était pas prêt de le laisser faire. A vrai dire, Dean supposait avec un certain dégoût – il n'en demeurait pas moins un chasseur après tout – que son frère aimait les blonds autant que les blondes. Le roi de l'Enfer, Créateur des Démons, qu'ils traquaient depuis leur plus tendre enfance et Ange Déchu à ses heures perdues inclu dans le lot. Si Dean n'avait aucun problème à imaginer son frère homosexuel – tous les goûts sont dans la nature et il mentirait s'il disait n'avoir jamais essayé – il avait – étrangement – plus de mal à cautionner son affection pour, ouais, genre, le Diable.

L'ancien Archange, non content d'imposer sa présence au bunker, vivait mal sa condition humaine et, dégoûté, il s'était même laissé mourir de faim, un temps. Sans parler des cicatrices sur ses poignets – ceux de Nick. Dean se sentait mal pour lui à chaque fois. Comme accroché éternellement à une comète – ou sur le reste de son corps. Mais il semblait accepter peu à peu la situation – sans doute parce qu'il aimait les élans, ce qui répugnait encore et toujours Dean qui préférait ne pas y penser. Non, vraiment, qu'est-ce qui a dérapé dans sa vie à ce point pour qu'il se pose des questions sur l'éventuel couple formé par son petit frère et Satan ?

Oh, l'aîné du Paradis n'était guère mieux, mais Dean supportait déjà plus sa présence que celle de putain de Satan. Peut-être parce qu'ils se ressemblaient un peu, malgré tout. Pas tant que ça, mais un peu quand même. Peut-être parce qu'il n'insultait pas sans cesse l'humanité. Peut-être parce qu'il ne draguait pas Sam. Peut-être simplement parce qu'il se taisait la plupart du temps. On ne l'entendait qu'insulter son frère – occupation saine, du point de vue de Dean – et prier – ce que Castiel, qui pour le coup évitait un peu les deux archanges, respectait au point de lancer des regards noirs à Dean chaque fois que l'humain osait dénigrer cette noble activité. A vrai dire, Cass regardait Dean avec colère chaque fois qu'il blasphémait. C'est dans ces moments-là – quand Castiel s'énerve – que l'humain se souvenait qu'il était un être surpuissant et millénaire.

Et qu'à côté d'un Archange, il n'était rien.

Dean se souvenait parfois de Raphaël. De la mort dans les yeux de son véhicule – de la mort dans _ses yeux._

Il repensait alors à Gabriel. Aux visages de Michael et de Lucifer chaque fois que leurs cadets étaient cités, d'une façon ou d'une autre. Dean se rappela alors d'une phrase, murmurée après une dispute violente par Lucifer qui avait fini le bras cassé.

« Je voulais pas tuer Gabriel. »

OoO

Les os cassés, foulures, douleurs légères ou brûlures au deuxième ou troisième degré, les premières semaines ont été source de panique et d'immenses fous rires – parce que voir deux des plus puissantes (enfin, qui ont été) créatures de l'Univers perplexes devant un micro-ondes a quelque chose d'hilarant – et sans Castiel, mal-à-l'aise à l'idée de s'occuper de ses grands frères – notamment parce qu'il a explosé l'un et s'est fait explosé par l'autre – les deux seraient morts et enterrés. Ce qui n'aurait été dérangeant que pour l'un des deux chasseurs puisque Dean se contentait de vouloir les tuer. Il n'empêche qu'il n'a jamais été préparé psychologiquement à voir Satan en plâtre avec des béquilles. Sam, visiblement vexé – sans doute avait-il essuyé le refus de l'Etoile du Matin – avait dit à Castiel de ne pas le soigner pour « l'habituer aux désagréments humain. » Aussi, l'ange du jeudi s'était contenté de gribouiller en énochien sur le plâtre pendant que Lucifer dormait sous prétexte que « Dean m'a parlé de cette tradition humaine » et que « lui au moins verra que c'est plus drôle en énochien. »

Aussi, pendant un mois, le plâtre de l'ex Roi de l'Enfer servit un peu de bloc note. C'est à peu près à ce moment-là que les deux anciens emplumés purent rester dans la même pièce – avec une distance de sécurité de cinq à six mètres – sans se sauter dessus. Sam décida également que la punition avait assez duré et que Lucifer n'aurait plus de plâtre – aussi, Castiel soigna ce qu'il restait à soigner, donc plus grand-chose.

Il croisa le regard de son aîné pour la première fois depuis des millénaires.

« … Désolé pour l'explosion. »

C'était un début.

OoO

C'est là que débarqua Charlie, armée de plusieurs saisons de _Game of Thrones, In the Flesh_ et _Hannibal_. Dean frissonna en se rappelant les morts, le sang, l'inceste, la défenestration et le fait qu'il ne s'agissait que de l'épisode un. De plus, trop de choses lui étaient familières. Pour le sang et les morts. Pas l'inceste. Bon sang, non, pas l'inceste ! Qu'on aille pas le confondre avec Becky ! Ou avec Charlie, dans ses heures les plus sombres, à la fois fascinantes et effrayantes. Mais Dean préférait ne pas y penser. A vrai dire, il y a beaucoup de choses auxquels il préférait ne pas penser en général.

Un soir, sans réelle raison, il se décida à sortir. Soirée bar, masculine, virile comme il faut. Être avec une femme, profiter d'un joli corps pour une nuit, comme un homme. Ce que Dean ne savait pas, c'est que laisser Charlie avec son frère et deux archanges déchus dans un bunker n'était PAS une bonne idée. A vrai dire, dès qu'il fut rentré, dans les alentours de quatre heures du matin, il prit peur à la vue d'un soutien-gorge sur le sol et de deux bouteilles de vodka vides. Plus loin, des verres gisaient, dont un brisé sur la table. Un épisode de _Game of Thrones _tournait dans le vide. Dean regarda l'écran un instant.

_« You know nothing, Jon Snow. »_

Il secoua la tête, se retira l'image des cheveux du bâtard le plus adulé de Winterfell du crâne et continua d'avancer avec une certaine prudence et une inquiétude dans le bunker. Il découvrit d'autres artefacts intéressants, comme des paquets de chips, des mouchoirs trempés, des traces de ketchup sur les murs. Il fut finalement attiré vers une pièce qu'il ne connaissait que trop bien par des sanglots bruyants. Il ouvrit la porte, sans même la frapper.

Plusieurs choses sont à noter, il faut donc procéder par étape.

Déjà, il s'agissait de sa chambre. Son lit, ses meubles déplacés, ses vêtements sortis, ses photos éparpillés ça et là, dont celle de sa mère collée avec du … il ne sait quoi sur le miroir.

Ensuite, Lucifer pleurait, niché entre les seins nus de Charlie tandis que, sur l'écran de l'ordinateur de Sam, défilait une scène, visiblement un enterrement. Dean tourna ensuite la tête pour voir Michael porter la petite culotte en dentelles qu'il gardait précieusement cachée et, pour finir, Sam endormi, complètement dévêtu.

Trois paires d'yeux se trouvaient maintenant braquées sur lui. Un tic nerveux le prit et, d'un geste lent, il s'empara du flingue à sa ceinture, retira la sécurité.

« Cette fois, Sam ne vous sauvera pas. »

Le reste de la nuit fut plein de rebondissements variés, de coups de feu, de sang et de hurlements. Aussi, quand Castiel arriva le lendemain, il trouva tout ce beau monde vautré devant la télé, épisode deux de la saison quatre de Game of Thrones puisqu'ils semblaient franchement avoir un problème avec cette série, Dean un bandeau autour de la tête, Sam en caleçon, Lucifer avec une atèle au poignet et Michael maquillé ainsi qu'affublé d'une robe. Sans parler de Charlie en soutien-gorge, sale de colorant alimentaire rouge, de terre et de gâteau qui, étant donné l'odeur, était vraisemblablement au…. A l'abricot ? Banane ? … Chips ?

« Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?

-… L'apoca-slip, répondit sobrement Charlie, sans quitter l'écran des yeux. Les quatre hommes approuvèrent. Castiel regarda la télé à son tour.

-Hé, je l'ai pas encore vu lui ! »

OoO

Michael n'était pas dans le corps d'Adam. Un autre véhicule ? Sa véritable forme ? La dernière option était peu probable, mais sait(on jamais. Non, Adam n'était plus le vaisseau de l'Archange Déchu.

Frappe, hurle, la tête qui écrase, fracasse, casse. Sam gérait mieux.

Le faire manger. Le soigner. Chercher un remède.

« Les ailes des papillons brûlent, brûlent, brûlent ! »

Chante. Crie. Rie.

S'en vouloir.

« Désolé. »

La porte se referme lourdement.

OoO

Donc, Lucifer et Michael pouvaient cohabiter sans s'entretuer. Difficile à croire, mais pas impossible. Après des mois – ou, du moins, ce qui semblait être des mois – ils pouvaient même se parler sans – trop – s'insulter. Sam souriant, Dean s'emmerdait et Castiel avait l'air satisfait de la situation. Quand à Charlie, hé bien… Lucifer demandait parfois quand est-ce que l'humaine rousse reviendrait. Michael guettait la réponse.

Dean songea à ce moment-là qu'elle aurait pu arrêter l'Apocalypse en soulevant son tee-shirt.

OoO

Michael était – ou a été, du moins – le Régent du Paradis. Chef des Armées Célestes. Premier né, aîné du Ciel et il existe sans doute d'autres titres pour parler de lui.

Michael portait une robe parce que quitte à être un humain, autant être humaine. Il s'était comporté _comme un homme _jusqu'ici et ce soudain revirement avait étonné tout le monde, sauf, hé bien, Castiel et Lucifer qui ne cessaient de dire que les anges étaient asexués et que Michael pouvait préférer être une sœur si cela lui chantait. Encore une chose à laquelle Dean préférait ne pas penser, même s'il se sentait un peu – mais rien qu'un peu, il ne faut pas se faire de fausses idées – attendrit de voir Lucifer défendre son grand frère – sa grande sœur pour le coup – corps et âme. Peut-être que passer des mois, ou ce qui semblaient être des mois donc, en compagnie d'une version humaine de Lucifer lui a peut-être donné moins envie de le tuer. Peut-être qu'il a développé une certaine forme d'affection, d'accord. Mais Dean préférait ne pas y penser. Un peu comme l'impossibilité de décoller la photo de sa mère du miroir sans la déchirer.

Il n'empêche qu'ils continuaient de foutre le bordel et que Dean aurait voulu ne jamais voir deux Archanges danser sur Eye of the Tiger ou Papillon de Lumière. Il y a des limites. Mais visiblement, ils n'en avaient pas conscience et, sans doute plus heureux qu'ils ne l'ont été depuis longtemps, ils profitaient de la vie qui leur était offerte. Une nouvelle chance, peut-être.

Ils penseront différemment quand il sera question de trouver un travail et un appartement, ahah.

Est-ce que Michael était capable d'enfanter en tant que transsexuel archangélique pour les allocs ?

Il y a des choses auxquels Dean auraient du arrêter de réfléchir depuis longtemps.

OoO

Parfois, Michael restait plusieurs minutes à fixer le vide, sans esquisser le moindre geste. Lucifer ne l'approchait pas. Castiel non plus. Sam n'y faisait pas attention – sans doute trop occupé avec les _blonds_, alors que le corps de Michael était brun. A vrai dire, il lui rappelait John Winchester plus jeune, en étant toutefois encore différent – et Dean ne s'en préoccupait pas spécialement. Du moins, jusqu'à ce qu'un jour, il se décida à prendre une chaise pour s'asseoir en face de l'ancien archange qui redressa un peu la tête, un sourcil haussé.

« Dean.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fous ? T'as l'air d'un putain de dépressif. Dépressive.

-Je suppose que je dois te remercier pour tes efforts. Et je ne suis pas « dépressive. »

-Qu'est-ce que tu fous, alors ? »

Michael le fixa un peu, l'air perplexe.

« J'essaye de parler à Père.

- On essaye depuis deux mille ans, le dernier qui a réussis, sauf erreur de ma part, c'était Jésus.

- … Jésus n'avait aucun contact avec Dieu. Il s'agissait d'un Ange déchu. »

Dean haussa un sourcil.

« Sérieux ?

- Je ne vais pas tout t'expliquer, tu déteste suffisamment le Paradis comme cela. Disons que Castiel n'est pas le premier à s'être _épris_ un peu _trop_ d'un humain. Mais je suppose que c'est parce que vous êtes à l'image de Père.

- Donc Dieu est un vieux barbu.

- Hum, si je devais le définir, je dirai qu'il ressemble au prophète de Raphaël. »

L'aîné Winchester s'apprêtait à lâcher un « Chuck ?! » surpris, mais se retint de peu à l'évocation du cadet de Michael qui baissa simplement la tête avant de soupirer, lentement.

« Est-ce qu'il a souffert ?

- … Quand il est mort ? Non. Explosion, d'un seul coup. Il n'a rien pu sentir. Pas eu le temps. Gabriel, par contre… »

Peut-être que ramener sur le tapis le décès du plus jeune de la fratrie n'était pas une idée.

« Je sais, Lucifer m'en a parlé. Et je crois que je l'ai suffisamment frappé pour ça. »

Le regard de l'ancien Régent se fit plus dur.

« Nous avions juré de ne jamais mêler Raph et Gaby à ça. Nous l'avions juré. Et ils sont morts alors que nous sommes en vie. Est-ce que tu sais que Raphaël a passé des siècles à chercher Gabriel ? Que quand les Neuf Chœurs l'ont pleuré, Raphaël cherchait encore ? Tu sais qu'il lisait par-dessus l'épaule de son prophète ? Qu'il n'est arrivé qu'avec une ou deux minutes de retard ? Est-ce que tu sais combien de temps est-ce qu'il a bercé son cadavre ? »

Il – elle ? – serra les poings, expira un long moment pour ne pas craquer, ne pas perdre le contrôle de lui-même.

« Ce corps, c'est Père qui me l'a accordé. Je suppose que ça veut dire qu'il m'a aimé, un instant. »

Le silence se fit, Dean regarda simplement le sol sans oser rien faire.

OoO

Sam rentra dans le bunker en s'étirant, cette nuit-là. Ils venaient de terminer une chasse éprouvante et Dean parlait avec Castiel à l'extérieur. Le cadet Winchester avala un grand verre d'eau avant de se diriger vers la chambre de Lucifer, pour être sûr que tout ce soit bien passé pendant leur absence.

Il ouvrit la porte sans frapper, décidément une mauvaise manie des frères Winchester.

Des vêtements éparpillés au sol. Inceste sur le lit.

« … Sam. »

La voix du Porteur de Lumière qui portait actuellement tout autre chose.

« ...

- Tu veux venir … ? »

Sam resta immobile un instant.

Avant d'enlever son tee-shirt.

Quand Dean rentra dans le bunker à son tour et entendit des cris, il secoua la tête, attrapa un DVD au hasard, une bouteille quelconque et la main de Castiel pour le forcer à se poser sur le canapé à côté de lui.

Il préférait ne pas y penser.


End file.
